The Blue Eyes of McKenna Jones
by EverlastingSilence101
Summary: Book 1 in the Through These Eyes series. Please read, and enjoy! Favorite, follow, and review! Book 2 comes soon. (First page contains summary, but bassically it's as if the Hunger Games were real.) M for language, sexual themes, and so on. Just to be safe.
1. Cover

**Through These Eyes**

**Book 1**

**Blue**

**By: Everlasting Silence**

**McKenna Jones has a normal life- normal parents, normal friends, normal school. Everything about her world is normal. Until a new leader steps in.**

**This new leader turns everything upside down. He introduces to America something they never even imagined- The Hunger Games.**

**And when McKenna is reaped for them, her nightmares come true. She knows she won't be coming back. She knows that she'll die some horrific death in an arena with people trying to kill her- a fate she never dreamed of. **

**But if she tries- really, really tries-, will she make it? Can she win the Games?**

**Or will love, pride, and shame get in her way?**

**Author's Note**

**Hello! It's Everlasting, and this is Book 1 in the Through These Eyes Hunger Games fan series. Um, it's rated M for harsh language, sexual reference, and so on. Basically all the things teenagers do. And when the "new leader" takes over, I am not at all expressing dislike or threatening the president. I just needed to get rid of him so the "new leader" can take over. :) I hope you enjoy these next chapters! Leave lots and lots of reviews. Please. c: And thank you so, so much for support. I don't exactly know much about betas, but if you do, if you sent them over to check it out or something I'd be honored. :) Also, I'm a very complex writer but I tried to write like a normal fifteen-year-old kid. I thought I made this idea up but if I didn't I'm sorry, but I will continue to write it, even if someone thinks I've stolen their idea and gets mad. And if you have any questions post them or message me them and I'll answer them on the last page of this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat at the table chewing cornflakes. The Kardashians were on; a recorded episode Mom had made me turn off last night.

It was a classic Monday morning here in Sunny San Francisco. It was a warm Spring day; the sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and I was feeling pretty good.

Mom was upstairs in bed. She'd been sick for a few days and my sister Marilese was visiting from college to care for her. Dad had already left for work and my little brother Max was in the chair next to me. My twin sister, Willow, was sitting on the couch reading a book. She'd finished her cornflakes minutes before. My other sister, Brianna, was probably still snoring in bed. Maybe getting up, but I doubt it. My final sibling, Quinn, lay sprawled out on the couch beside Willow, put to sleep by the soft classical music coming from her earbuds. Gram snored gently on the recliner near the window.

My big happy family of nine. Mom, Dad, Gram, Marilese, Willow, me, Brianna, Quinn, and Max. Marilese was the oldest, at 19. Willow and I were second oldest, being fifteen. Brianna was next at thirteen. Quinn was eleven and Max was eight.

I was just three minutes older than Willow, so I was technically the oldest in the house when Marilese wasn't there. If I was shorter and someone didn't know my age, they'd think I was the youngest.

Max sighed and I glanced at him. His big brown eyes were pleading.

"Fine," I relented, making a show of being annoyed. I knew what he wanted, so that's all that had to be said.

His eyes lit up and he watched intently as I picked up the remote and put on SpongeBob.

The instant sound of SpongeBob laughing woke Quinn and he cheered and came over, sitting beside Max.

I chuckled softly and watched myself. It was that episode where SpongeBob is convinced by Squidward that he'll break his laughbox. I can't help but laugh at the funny parts, like when Patrick keeps slipping on the banana peel.

But the real test of immaturity comes when the commercial for McDonalds comes on- the one that has the Fishy Fishy song.

I jumped on the counter and started dancing stupidly, all the while Quinn and Max cracking up. Gram didn't stir- not surprisingly- but Willow glanced up and rolled her eyes. I saw the small smile on her lips, though.

When the commercial ended, I bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I know I was great."

I jumped down and sat again, Quinn and Max still laughing. I finished my cereal and washed the bowl before glancing at the clock. 7:30. Still plenty of time.

I went and sat beside Willow. "T'sup, sissy? How ya doin'?"

She looked at me, looking like an annoyed cat confronted by a mouse, and said, "I'm wonderful, McKenna. You?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Peachy!"

"Good. Now go back to dancing like a moron and leave me and my book alone."

I opened my mouth to retort, but then decided against it. Instead I nodded and said, "I'll leave you two to your privacy." As a second thought, I added, "Don't try anything funny on my sister or I'll beat your ass, got that book?"

Willow cracked a smile.

That was when the TV made an annoying blaring noise and a deep voice said, "Important information will be announced at exactly 10 o'clock. Please tune in."

The voice repeated it twice more and then SpongeBob appeared again.

"What was that about?" Brianna asked, materializing at my side. "I come down and I see this crap. What is it?"

"Duh. Important information."

"I wasn't aware of that until now. Thank you, Mickey."

Mickey was my ever-present, annoying nickname. I used to get mad and asked them not to call me that, but now I just ignored them.

"Your welcome," I answered.

"It's during school," Quinn noted, chewing on a energy bar. That boy just loved to eat.

"What?" Max asked.

"The announcement. During school."

"Yeah," I nodded. "So I wonder, if it's that important, if the teachers will make a point in putting it on."

"Yeah," Brianna said thoughtfully.

We had to leave after that. We agreed to ride today and went in the garage and got our bikes- all five of them. Willow's was a soft green with leaves going up the sides, mine was a gentle purple with matching blossoms, Quinn's was black with lightning bolts, Max's was an inferno, and Brianna's was a paint splattered mess. Mom had wanted our bikes to be things that really revolved around us and who we were.

Willow was a nature enthusiast, so what better than a tree-like bike? Mine represented my absolute love and devotion to purple. Quinn was the cool kid in his grade, so he'd claimed his had to look really "sweet". Max had said fire was epic 'cause it destroyed stuff, and he liked that. Brianna was the artist in the family, so her reasoning was obvious.

We live on a cul-de-sac on a major road. Traffic is always blazing by, so we take a shortcut.

Mr. Gold- or Mr. Old, as we call him- let's us go in his unused, forest-like backyard anytime we like. He said do what ever you want with the place. So we found that just behind his wall, across the street, is our school.

So we put a bunch of stones down on each side and hopped the fence each day. Sometimes we liked to switch it up, though, and just ride.

We rode on the sidewalk to Miller Elementary, where Quinn is in 5th Grade and Max is in 2nd. We dropped them off at the gate and then Brianna, Willow, and I headed for our school just across the road.

Brianna is in 7th and Willow and I are in 8th. At the age of 15, you'd think us to be in 9th grade, but our birthday is in December so we got held back.

We're both really smart, though; we're both in all accelerated classes. Brianna is in accerated Science and Math, but not Reading and English; she's never been much of a writer or reader.

"Bye, Bree," I told Brianna as she smiled and was whisked away by two friends.

Willow and I headed for the 8th Grade doors and when we get there go our separate ways. Willow has a little clique of three good friends she hangs with- Ava, Michaela, and Tia- and I have tons of friends I switch between.

"Hey, bitch!" One of my besties, Shaniqua, said, addressing me. "How you doin'?"

"Good," I tell Shawnie. "I'm feeling pumped right now, ya know?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I get it. Wanna dance, bitch?"

She jumped on a table and started dancing.

Shawnie's black and she embraces it; whenever we hang out she has earphones buzzing with N.W.A. and Easy E and Snoop Dogg and other rappers. She also cares nothing about her appearance.

Now she wears baggy sweat pants, a loose hoodie, and her long dreads are pulled back in a ponytail.

"Shan-i-qua! Get yo ass down from there, gurl." It's Gia, Shawnie's sister, calling up. Gia is kind of like Nicki Minaj; they both have really high pitched and annoying voices and they're both somewhat slutty. Gia dresses really inappropriately but no one really does anything about it. She's wearing jean short shorts, a pink shirt that says YOLO with a bunch of rips down the back, high boots, and her hair is braided really funky. Not bad today, luckily.

"I ain't comin' down from nowhere, girly. Don' mess wit me right now; I'm pissy."

Gia smirked and joined a boy and talk to him for a minute and then they begin walking away, near each other. His hand is on her back and it creeps down to her ass.

I catch Gia look back and smirk and I see the sneakiness in her eyes. God damn, girl.

Two of my other friends, Vanessa and Tessa walk up. Their mother's were best friends so the names were no accident.

"Hey, girl," Tessa said.

"T'ssssup, 'Kenna?" Vanessa asked.

I swear, the two are like the Siamese cat twins from Lady and the Tramp. They walk in the same beat and are about the worst gossipers in the school.

"Hear about Shani and Brennan?" Vanessa purred in her odd, hissing voice. "Caught 'em kissing behind the dumpster."

"We're gonna tell everyone Brennan was tryna-"

"I know," I nodded. "Brennan probably was, but it doesn't matter; Shani is a known slut anyway."

"Yeah," Tessa nodded. "True dat."

I laughed and just then the bell rang. We rushed into the school, brushing against each other, and I pressed against my locker to avoid being trampled. When the worst passed, I opened my locker and put my stuff in. I then hurried to Math, which was Period 1.

I was in Science- Period 2- when the announcement that would change my life came on.

The teacher was droning on, presenting things on the computer, when a little message popped up. It read, Please click. Her computer was completely frozen, unless she rolled over the message and when she clicked it, we saw on the screen an old man simply dressed.

He was bald with a scraggly beard. His skin was tan and withered from sun. His dark eyes were soulless but his in-your-face smirk was prominent. I found myself instinctively flip him off from under the table. I didn't like him already.

"Hello, American citizens!" He called cheerily in a pompous Middle-Eastern accent that made me hate him more. "I am Mohammad Iserali from the wonderful country of Iraq. I also am your new leader."

There were outraged cries from the class room next to us, and I heard Shawnie's deep voice call, "You ain't my leader, you faggot!"

I bit back a laugh, but when I saw Iserali hold up a paper, my smile drooped.

"This paper declares that The President of the United States has signed America over to me. I am the leader. I make the rules. You listen to those rules, yes?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer, before continuing, "Now I have a story to share with you."

"No one gives a crap about your story!" My final best friend- yes, I know, there's so many!- hissed. Evelyn was definitely the one I trusted most in this world, besides my family.

I looked at her. Her eyes were an intense, bright blue, matching my own, but her hair was pale, lifeless blonde while mine was a forest of brown. She was dressed to impress in a pale green shirt that complemented her curves, a pale white mini-skirt, cute brown boots, and her hair in a gentle braid. She reminded me of how I imagined Madge from the Hunger Games, which was my favorite book.

"I am from Iraq, but my daughter moved to America thirteen years ago. We were estranged due to differences for the longest time, but recently we reconciled. I came to meet my granddaughter for the first time, and on the sixth day of my visit I went in her room to find her reading a novel. I picked it up for myself and decided it would be a brilliant way to keep you all in check.

"There will be districts. Twelve, to be exact. Each will be in charge of some necessity that will improve the lives of the Capitol's citizens. I'm sure you see where this is going."

I did. He was recreating Panem, but in my world, not Katniss'. I couldn't believe it. And I knew what was coming next, after all this "district" garbage was done. And I didn't like it.

"Listen as my secretary, Ms. Reed, announces each state's district."

A wobbly, pale woman in glasses stared at the camera, blinked, and looked back down at a paper. In a trembling, high voice, she said, "Arizona, California, Nevada, and New Mexico will be District 1 and they will be in charge of luxury."

I live in California. So we were 1, like Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss, and Cashmere. Gross, in my opinion.

I was in a state of disbelief as he continued. "Connecticut, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and Rhode Island will be District 2; masonry. Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, and Missouri will be 3, meaning Technology. Delaware, Louisiana, Maine, and Michigan will be 4; fishing. Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New York, and Vermont as 5; Power. Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Tennessee will be 6, meaning transportation."

The woman hesitated, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and then brushing some stray brown hair behind her ear. She looked around and then glanced down again. Ms. Reed swallowed before continuing, "Idaho, Montana, Oregon, and Washington as 7, so lumber. Colorado, Nebraska, Utah, and Wyoming as 8, so textiles. Minnesota, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Wisconsin for 9, meaning grain. Arkansas, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Texas for 10 and livestock. Alabama, Florida, Georgia, and Mississippi as 11; agriculture. Maryland, Ohio, Virginia, and West Virginia as 12, mining. Alaska and Hawaii are the Capitol."

"Thank you, Ms. Reed," Iserali said, obviously impatient. "Each state are now their respective District. And now for the best part. In order to keep you all in check" -I hold my breath, but I know the answer- "we will be hosting our own Hunger Games."

I knew it.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Alright, so, I don't often make author's notes, but I felt this was needed. I wrote this story up to the explanations of the bike decorations. Then I went out of town and told Shady66730, who's my sister's best friend, to type the rest, based on what I told her. So that explains all the errors. Don't tell her I said that. O.o I took back control at Iserali's description. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy and any people who may be reading this enjoy this. Thanks! I also want to delete McKenna's dad from the picture. Her mom and dad divorced when she was nine. _

Chapter 2

In shock, the thirty-two children in my class stared blankly at the screen and, almost comically, the understanding dawned on each of them. Evelyn obviously had understood as soon as Iserali said it, like me, but the others took a moment to come to terms with his words.

"The Hunger Games, in case you are unaware, are an annual fight to the death between children ages twelve to eighteen. A male and a female from each of the twelve districts must enter, being chosen at random, resulting in twenty-four tributes to participate."

Iserali carefully explained the Games and the procedure that would occur each year for as long as he was in office. With each word my heart swelled tighter and tighter and finally the reality of it hit me.

I could die.

"The first Hunger Games will be in approximately a month."

This statement was followed by cries of protest.

"The Reaping, as I said before, will occur in Canada, which also happens to be under my control. Each District will have their own quarters. Twelve through eighteen-year-olds will be flown out, housed, and then the Reaping itself will take place. After two tributes from each district are selected on live television, all of the children will go home. A single volunteer is allowed. The tributes will have a day to be with there families before they will be flown out to Hawaii, which will be the center of operation for the Games. Attempt to escape will result in capture or death.

"As it's currently May, the Games will occur on the twentieth of June every year. Thank you. This is your new leader, President Iserali, signing out. Goodbye, citizens of America."

I processed this as the screen darkened. Marilese was forever safe. Max was for a good four years. Quinn's birthday was in September, so he was safe for these first Games, but he would be in danger very soon.

And then there was Brianna, Willow, and me. We were the only ones to worry about.

I vowed, then and there, to protect my family no matter what. If they were reaped, I would volunteer in their place.

Just then, Evelyn prodded me hard.

"What?" I snapped up.

"They're letting school out," she reported.

I noticed how the classroom was nearly empty.

"Oh. I didn't even see that. I was thinking about Bree and Willow and.."

"I get it. I'm worried about Hannah. But it's okay. There's so many people, and he said how old you are is how many slips you get, 'cause, you know; there's like thousands of peoples in Cali, Arizona, Nevada, and New Mexico."

"Yeah. Tens of thousands. So we have fifteen?"

"Yeah." Her voice was flat.

"Hannah only has twelve. She'll be okay."

"You never know. Primrose had one. She was still picked."

I didn't respond. I just took her hand and looked at her. My eyes said it all.

Stop worrying.

"I can't believe this is real," Evelyn murmured, pulling out a chair and sitting. "It seems like a dream."

"I wish," I whispered, my eyes trained on the ground. "Too bad it isn't."

We were silent. Then Shawnie burst into the room, her dreads loose and streaming around her face.

"Yo, bitches! Quit the tears; there's a full out God damn riot outside!"

I stood quickly, glanced at Evelyn, and followed Shawnie outside. She was right.

It was a riot.

Kids had weapons of all sorts. Rocks, pipes, pocket knives, pistols, even lighters and lit matches. I noticed a group of boys, dressed in bright red and toting guns, joints hanging out of their mouths. They looked like they were about to kill someone.

Which they did. To my horror and amazement, they shot a large senior boy that I recognized from the football team in the head. He fell to the ground.

The people around him screamed and ran away, and then the gang gleefully let out several shots.

One barely missed me and I shot downward to the ground. When I looked up again, the person that had been right next to me lay on the ground in a bleeding heap.

I screamed and, ducking down, ran away. It was more of a massacre then a riot.

Another fallen. Five feet from me, a small girl collapsed to the ground, her oddly blue eyes fixed on me. I screeched in fear and yelled for my siblings and friend. "Brianna! Willow! Evelyn! Shawnie!"

No response.

"Tessa! Vanessa!" I was screeching, darting around in the madness, trying desperately to find someone, anyone. "Gia!"

Someone lay a hand on my arm and I whirled. They drew back quickly, and then I saw it was Quinn.

"Quinton Marshall Jones! How did you get here? Can't you see it's a bloody, dangerous mess?"

Then I noticed how pale and dirty he was. And purely terrified and grief-stricken.

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

Quinn peered up at me with huge green eyes. "Max."

A bullet darted by my head and struck someone next to me in the arm and they cried out and collapsed. I pulled Quinn close to me and held him until the shooting eased down a little.

Still holding him close, I darted behind a dumpster, pulling him along, and put my hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "What is it, Quinn?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on a large boy falling to the ground, bleeding out of his head.

I gave his shoulders a shake. "Quinton!"

He looked up, his eyes coming back into focus.

"What's wrong with Max?"

He bit his lip and glanced to the side, then back to me. "I couldn't find him. He wasn't in his class and he wasn't in the bathroom. And then... I found him."

"Where?"

"He was laying on the playground. But..."

"Spit it out, Godamnit!"

Quinn's eyes were huge as he stared at me. I don't think he's ever heard me cuss before. "He looked... dead."

I already suspected this, but when he said it, time stopped. I swear; the world just froze. Blood pounded in my ears and I felt numb.

"McKenna?"

I realized a few minutes had passed. "Yeah?"

"Well, we should probably find the others and get home, right?"

I was amazed my small brother had decided this while I hadn't. Then I shook my head and told him, "You're right. Let's go."

Carefully, trying to remain hidden from the shooters, I dragged Quinn to one of the entrances to the school and went inside. Screaming, I called for my family.

After a moment Brianna came out of the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Bree, did you not hear the announcement?"

Her brow furrowed. "What announcement?"

I quickly explained everything that had happened.

Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. And now the gang bangers are taking control and shooting everyone in sight."

"Damn," Bree muttered, standing on her tiptoes to try and see out the window behind me.

Any other time I would have yelled at her for cursing, but a "damn" wasn't even enough for this moment.

"We gotta find Willow and go home."

"What about Max?"

I didn't answer.

Bree walked in front of me and stopped me from continuing. "Mickey, what about Max?"

"Dead and gone," I said, looking deep in her eyes. You could visibly see how it stung her. I pushed past her and continued on, clutching Quinn's small, sweaty hand.

"Willow!" I yelled, calling down corridors and into bathrooms.

Finally, Willow emerged from the library. "'Kenna, what the hell is going on outside?"

I was the curser in the family. My mouth was as foul as a dead skunk. So when Willow cursed, you knew the situation was bad.

"Riot slash massacre. Everyone got pissed because of this Iserali clown and went outside to protest, but the gang assholes started shooting everyone."

Willow shook her head. "Alright. Let's go home. Wait. Where's Max?"

"Dead," I told her briskly, trying to drop the subject and still remain strong. I started walking.

I could almost see Willow freezing in alarm and looking at Bree, who frowned and shrugged.

We got outside and my eyes dart around for the gang boys. I don't see them, so I hesitantly walked forward, and then let go of Quinn, starting to run for Mr. Gold's yard. The pitter patter of quick feet behind me told me my family followed.

I hopped the fence and dashed through the forest of a backyard and then jumped my own wall, scraping my hands on the rough surface and grimacing as blood blossomed. Then I dropped into my own yard and slid open the sliding glass door.

"Mom! 'Lese! Guys!"

I ran into the room without knocking and found my mom lay in bed, eyes closed, and Marilese lay beside her, reading a book. She glanced up, her blue eyes sparkly behind her glasses. I realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked worriedly and I looked back to see they had all caught up to me.

"Mom's not doing well."

"She's alive though, right?"

"Yeah. But I think it's pneumonia. I'm scared for her."

I nodded, frowning and looking at Mom. "Watch her, Marilese. Make sure she stays alright."

Marilese nodded. "Okay." Her brow furrowed. "Wait. Where' Max?"

I didn't answer. I turned and walked away, heading to Willow, Brianna, and I's room. We shared one, Max and Quinn shared one, Mom had her own room, and Marilese's was now a guest bedroom.

I closed the door, but didn't lock it, and went to my window. The sky was a smoky, ugly grey and I saw rain clouds in the distance. It was the perfect setting for the worst day ever.

My school was illuminated with flames, the gang boys apparently setting the building on fire. I'm glad we got out of there when we did.

I went to my radio and turned it on. The song that came on just so happened to be that one song from Alvin and The Chipmunks. The one about the bad day.

I laughed at the irony of the situation and changed the station. It went to Pink's Blow Me One Last Kiss.

My eyes flashed as I thought of Dad. He left with no warning, the bastard. I haven't seen him in six years.

I turned the radio off, deciding against it. And then I threw myself on my bed, sobbing in a giant heap. My world was, very literally, falling apart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I had the final exams and all that testing, which detained me from writing, but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) Thanks for the reviews :D Um, okay, so, Brianna's death threats aren't to be taken seriously... And I just now realize it's been two months since I've updated! Sorry about that! And, finally, the Games would be starting right now if this were real o.o Okay, I'll stop babbling. Enjoy :3 _

Chapter 3

The next few days passed uneventfully. School was canceled, not surprisingly, because it burned down. I learned, from the news, that a total of twenty-seven students were killed by the gang's guns or the resulting fire. Two teachers, too.

We found out what happened to Max. He'd somehow hit his head during the craziness that occurred and had fallen. Quinn, in his panicked, teared up state had mistaken unconsciousness for death and had given us all a scare. But he'd made his way home into our relieved arms a few hours after the events of that first day.

We locked our house up, fearful of the outside world. The gang had escaped and was now hiding, somewhere, and could open fire again at any time. So we hid in the dark, our large family of eight, trying to plan out what would happen.

Using crayons, we'd drawn on the wall a target and had started throwing kitchen knives at it, trying to master Clove's skill. It was hard, aiming and releasing all in one movement, but with the help of some girl on YouTube and Yahoo Answers, we finally started actually hitting the target. I tried to imagine myself just hurling a ball at someone, like I'd do in dodge ball, but I always couldn't hold on to the thought. Maybe it was because, though I tried to forget it, in dodge ball you weren't throwing to kill. With these knives, in the Games, you were.

Max, Gram, and Mom were the only ones who didn't learn. Gram just sat in her chair, either sewing or knitting. Mom got increasingly worse, hardly ever awake or below a hundred degrees anymore. Max was too young and wasn't ready. I said when he turned ten he would start training.

Marilese was safe from the threat of being reaped, but I felt if she was to be the leader of the house she would have to be able to defend it. So she learned, too.

The others were pretty good with the knives, but I was definitely the best. The first few times I hit the rim of the bullseye, but by my fourth throw I was hitting the little red dot in the middle. After ten times, I was hitting the exact center. Perfectly.

Now, four days after Iserali took over, we were practicing, just Willow and I in the living room. Quinn, unsurprisingly, was eating in the kitchen, watching the TV with a dazed expression. Max sat beside him, turned around on his stool so he was leaning against the counter, his eyes closed. Brianna was drawing something, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration, her brow furrowed. Gram was knitting, oblivious to Willow and I, and Marilese was with Mom in her room.

Willow huffed, sweating. "How are you so good at this?"

"Dunno," I responded, pushing my bangs out of my face. "'Cause I am."

Willow blinked slowly, unamused. "No, Mickey. I mean... it's like... ugh. Okay, so, this is me."

She hurled a knife at the "target", which now had multiple holes in it, and it hit the outside rim. "And you're like..." She lifted another knife and ran up to the target, stuck it roughly into the bullseye, and then came back. "Ta-da, and stuff."

I gave her a strange look. "Maybe it's because I don't have the aim of a tortoise."

Willow closed her eyes and released air, like she was annoyed. Annoyed? By me? Psh. She said, her eyes still closed, "What kind of comparison is that?"

"A brilliant one," I answered tiredly, laying down my knives on the couch and going into Brianna, Willow, and I's room. I grabbed my iPod off my desk and went back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Ooh, hook it up to the stereo and play-"

"I will not play Green Day, Quinn."

Quinn huffed and crossed his arms.

"Taylor Swift?" Brianna asked in an innocent voice.

We all started laughing. Brianna was dangerously against boy bands and pop princesses, claiming she would murder Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepson before she herself died.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" Max squealed in a whiny, uneven voice. This brought even more laughter.

When we settled, Willow sat beside me, taking one earphone and shoving it in her ear. She made a disgusted face at hearing Lil Wayne's vile lyrics and took it out. Meanwhile, I sang, "L-l-l-l-l-l-like a lollipop!" I popped the "p" and laughed.

Gram looked up, gave me a bewildered, almost scarred looked, and looked down again, once more inspiring laughs.

"Shawtie wanna-"

"No," Willow shook her head, pushing a button on my iPod and therefor changing the song. I frowned, but it was Mercy by Kanye West and I smiled again and kept singing.

Willow sighed but said nothing, going to our room and retrieving her own green iPod, putting on Kelly Clarkson. I gave her a disgusted look and we then proceeded to have a battle, her singing, "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch my breath!" and me singing, "Lamborghini Mercy!"

The next month passed something like that, us trying to be optimistic but failing as the reaping approached.

Man, I never thought I'd say that.

Iserali released more information on the Games but still didn't tell us where they would take place. But he revealed more on how the reaping would work, which I was grateful for.

During that time, Gram informed us of antique swords in the garage we could use. There was no use for them now, after all.

We trained like crazy in preparation while we waited. I could handle the sword very well, but it seemed more of Brianna's forte. Quinn was also very good with one, and the two often sparred. Max just watched jealously from the couch. Then Marilese recalled the time she went to camp and shot arrows and had enjoyed it so much, Mom had bought her a bow. It was on a high shelf in the guest bedroom, and Marilese got it down for us and showed us how to use it. This was Willow's strong point, her finally finding it, and frankly, Brianna, Quinn, and I sucked at it. Marilese, of course, was great as well. But we tried, and eventually I could handle it enough to at least give me a chance when confronted.

Finally, the week before the reaping, where we had to be taken to Canda, came. An official looking man, perhaps a military general or something of that sort, came to the door, reading off a clipboard. He gave a brief speech speech that introduced himself as General Joshua King and explained the level of his devotion to "the mighty President Iserali", and then asked, "Is this the residence of Annabelle Jones?"

"Yes," I said evenly, since I was the one to answer the door. "She's our mother. She's not feeling well. I'm her second oldest daughter."

"Okay, thank you." He wrote something on his clipboard. "May I come inside?"

I noticed now he wasn't alone. A limo was outside, windows tinted to prevent me from seeing inside, waiting for him and the participants.

"Of course," I answered carefully, stepping back and closing the door as he entered. He stepped in, looked around, and his gaze stuck on Willow. He looked at me. "Twins?"

"Yeah. I'm older, though." At this I couldn't help but puff my chest out, and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Alright. How many residents in this home?"

"Eight. First, there's Gram. Her name is Emma Jones, I think." I nodded at Gram, who was sleeping in the chair.

"Age?" General King asked, scrawling something down on his clipboard.

"Old as dirt," I answered. Quinn giggled as King started to write it and then stopped and peered at me from under his hat. I clarified: "That means 74."

King wrote this. "How old is your mother?"

"Stalker," I said, but then said, "She's 41."

"How old is the older sister you mentioned earlier?"

"Marilese. Same last name. She's nineteen."

"Alright. You and your twin are?"

"She's Willow, I'm McKenna. Each fifteen. Sixteen in December," I added proudly.

"And this one here?" He asked, nodding at Brianna, who was glaring at him.

"Thirteen going on thirty."

He wrote this and said, "And these last two?"

"Quinn- obviously, the bigger one- is eleven, turning twelve in September. Max is eight."

"Are there anymore?"

"No."

"How about your father?"

I flinched.

"Divorced? Dead?" King prodded.

Through clenched teeth I said, "He left."

King wrote this.

"So that means you, your sister, and this one" -once more he nodded at Brianna- "are applicable. Please come with me."

"What about our family?" Willow asked, standing.

"They'll be fine. They have your mother and your grandmother, don't thy?"

"One who's sick and one who's crazy and half blind!" Brianna snapped as she stood.

At this Marilese came in. She looked at King and said, "I'm Marilese, the older sister. I can care for them." Tears stung her blue eyes.

King nodded at her. "Thank you. Come on, please, or you will be taken by force."

I almost snorted, but nodded. I put my finger up to tell him to wait, and went to Marilese. "Watch them. Who knows what they'll do without me constantly riding them."

She nodded. Then I went to the door. "Ready."

"Okay. Please go in front of me."

I did so and gestured Willow and Brianna to as well. They did.

"Keep practicing, Quinn!" I yelled right before King closed the door. He looked at me.

"Practicing what?"

"Nunya," I responded rudely and instantly regretted it.

King's hand went to his belt where he pulled his uniform up slightly to reveal a gun, which he lifted and pointed at the ground. "Disrespecting me means disrespecting President Iserali. That results in death."

I could tell Brianna was having the same issues I was. We were both trying to restrain from saying, "Fuck Iserali!"

We bit our tongues, though, and King brought us to the car. It was a very long limo, about the size of a driveway. A bit longer. It was parked so it blocked our truck and Honda in, making the two easy to compare.

"Just because the President sent you means you can block the driveway? Psh." I said it in a mutter, but when it was out my mouth I bit my lip. Damn it. Gotta shut my face!

King opened the door and gestured for us to go in. We did so and were slightly disappointed at the utter non-coolness of the car, sliding into the seats.

"What, no martinis?" I asked, and Brianna let out a laugh.

King slammed the door and then there was another slam a moment later, meaning he had entered the car. We couldn't see, though; the windows are black.

"I don't get something," Brianna said as the car started. "How do they know we're not lying about our age?"

Suddenly, King's voice echoed out. There was microphones so he could hear us, but we could only hear him if he wanted us to. "We have a computer tech looking through your files and checking. She checks, tells me, and I go in and ask. If you lie about it, we know to watch you." I could almost see him smiling. "You didn't lie."

As if to prove his point, the little section we were in was boxed, but now the black dividers was lifting, and in front of us I saw a geeky looking woman with a laptop. She blinked in surprise, looked at us, gave a grin, and then looked back down. Then her screen when back up again. I saw the driver and King in the front just ahead of her before it reached the top.

Behind us, though, I was happy to find Shawnie and Gia, Evelynn and Hannah, and a hell of a lot of other kids.

Shawnie was closest to me, so I reached back and gave her a high five. "I missed you, bitch! I was worried you didn't get out of that gang shit that happened at the school."

"Yeah, my family's all fine."

"Did you see that shit? I was like damn... there was fire everywhere!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

"For one," King's voice boomed. "No swearing. Two, please do not communicate. You'll have plenty of time for that later."

With that the screens went up and I gave Evelynn, sitting just behind Shawnie, a wink before turning forward again.

"Can we talk to our siblings?" I asked aloud.

A fizzing sound and then King answered, "Yes. Keep in mind I hear everything you say, though."

"How many people will they get before they go to Canadia?" Brianna asked.

"It's Canada," Willow said grumpily. She'd been quiet this whole time.

"What's up with you? Bummed you couldn't take your iPod with you?" Brianna teased.

I reached into my shirt, grinned, and brought out my own iPod, putting a finger over my lips. I put it back.

Brianna looked mildly disgusted. Willow looked happy. She whispered, "Did you get anything else?"

"Clothing and entertainment will be provided," King announced through the loud speaker, perfectly timed. "But you'll only be there a few days, so it's not really necessary."

I remembered that it was June 1st, and the Games would be on the 20th. So... ah, screw it. I sucked at math, and it didn't really matter anyway.

We stopped a few more times, but finally we found we were on a freeway, since the limo went faster, and in that time I fell asleep.

I was woken by the Willow. "We're here."

Brianna was just waking up as well, but Willow looked wide awake. Tired, but she didn't seem to have slept a wink and she seemed plenty alert.

I looked up, squinty eyed, and said, "Yo, King?"

King responded quickly. "General King, to you. Yes?"

"Are we in Canadia?"

"Canada," Willow murmured.

"Yes. We are. You'll be allowed to leave when I open your door."

"Aight. Thank you, King."

He didn't respond.

I heard a door open and waited. A moment later, he was opening our door. I slid out and stretched my legs, looking around. I was immediately hit with the cold of Canada. "Bleh, why's it so cold? It's summer!"

"It's not cold," King said, waiting with concealed impatience as Brianna slowly slid out. "It's seventy degrees, I believe."

"Dude, I'm from California. For me, eighty is cold."

He didn't answer, just moved on to get Shawnie and Gia out.

I stood, noticing I was somewhat roped in. There was a huge- and by huge I mean huge- building ahead with kids flooding into it. We were in a designated area along side perhaps- I'm not kidding you- seven hundred limos. I gawked and poked Brianna. "Holy crap! Check that out."

"There are lots of children in the United States," King said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No duh," Brianna muttered as he started towards the building.

"This isn't even half. Now follow," he commanded.

I bit back a rude comment and followed him, gesturing for the others to do the same.

The building was seemingly even bigger from the inside than the outside. I craned my head back. The roof was way above me, maybe a hundred feet up. I gawked at it, and then was shoved forward by Brianna, having stopped to stare.

There were kids everywhere, from four foot tall twelve year olds to six foot tall eighteen year olds. I was glad we weren't short, like that group of kids in the corner. They looked so squished and tiny, and I felt a pang I quickly registered as pity. I doubted if they were reaped they'd survive.

When had I ever thought that before?

Yes, Brianna was 5'4. I was 5'6, and Willow was 5'5 in a half. We were pretty tall, considering we were barely even teenagers and I've seen a 4'9 grown woman before.

My thoughts came back to the present as King led us down the crowded hall. He then turned into a new, skinny hall. "On the left side of the main hall, mini hall 3, and then room 7 on the right."

I blinked. "Say what?"

"Left, 3, 7, right," Willow repeated.

"I'll leave it to you to remember it," I told her as we headed down the hall.

"You'll share this space with seven others," King told us. The sign over the door on my right said Room 3. We were close. He continued, "There are ten bunks per room. It's you three, Gia and Shaniqua Carter, Evelynn and Hannah Connolly, and then the Parker family, Amy, Jessica, and Lily."

I didn't know the Parker girls- who were quiet blondes behind us- but I was happy I had Evelynn and Shawnie. I was actually surprised King had put us together. He noticed my weird look and told me, "I saw you talking and decided you should have them with you." His face softened. "I have two daughters back home. Five and eight. I would do anything for them. I'm just- I'm just doing my job."

My thoughts on him weren't so crude anymore.

"Right side is girls, left is boys. This hall is for the California children. I'll go now, as soon as you all get in. Be warned escape will result in death. You being District 1, you're reaping is first. It's tomorrow at noon. It's seven now. I guess you've all had dinner?"

We all said yes.

"Clothes are provided in the closets, every size." He eyed the easily almost two-hundred pound Shawnie. "You'll find something. Tomorrow, you could wear whatever you like, but something fairly decent in case you're reaped. Breakfast tomorrow at eight, lunch at eleven, the reaping the next hour, and then dinner at five. The next day you'll head home at seven. Be home by twelve or so. If, by chance, you become a tribute, you'll head home with the rest, get until noon of the next day, and then be brought to Hawaii. Er, I mean the Capitol. Thanks. Sleep well, children."

King counted that all ten of us were in the room, and then closed the door and left.

Instantly, Shawnie sat on one bunk bed- the bottom, since she'd probably cave in the top- and crossed her legs like an Indian, resting her chin on her hands and staring at each of us intently. "So. Let's get to know each other."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Good idea, Shawnie. Plus we gotta figure out who sleeps where and stuff. Uh, I'll start. My name is McKenna Jones. I'm fifteen, and epic." I puffed my chest out. "Yes. So. Will?"

Willow had climbed one bunk to the top, and now she peered down over the edge, a mirror image of my wide blue eyes. "Uh, Willow. Her twin sister."

"I'm Brianna. I'm thirteen and their sister." Bree barged in, before Willow could even finish.

My family was so boisterous. I put my hand over my chest and started tearing up a little. It was beautiful.

Shawnie made her lips big and flat, like a duck's. "I'm Shaniqua Carter. Call me Shawnie. I'm fifteen."

"Gia Carter," Gia said in her annoying, Nicki Minaj voice. She was chewing gum and now she smacked it noisily. "I'm fourteen. Same grade as them, though, 'cause they're idiots."

"Untrue," Willow cut in. "Our birthdays are later. Mickey and I's are in December. Shawnie's is in November, right?"

Shawnie nodded in confirmation.

"Mine's in June," Gia said annoyingly. "Like Kanye West. And his kid. Oh my God, did you hear about that? Kimye had a girl!"

My eyes flicked to the ceiling in a brief eye roll.

One of the Parkers- the tallest, so probably the oldest- sucked her cheeks in, creating a fish look. She kind of did look like a fish. She had pretty, lank blond hair, like Evelynn, but her eyes were wide and brown and her lips seemed to have a natural purse. "I'm Amy. I'm sixteen. These are Jessica and Lily."

The second tallest, who also proved to be the second oldest, raised her hand. "I'm Jessica. I'm fourteen."

"Lily," the last girl murmured, looking at Brianna with wary eyes. "I'm thirteen."

"Okay, Ev?" I asked, looking at Evelynn.

"Hannah," she said, taking her sister's shoulders. "She's twelve. I'm Evelynn, and I'm fourteen." Shooting a look at me and my cocky grin, she added, "I'm only four months younger than her. My birthday's April."

"That's everyone?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," I continued, being a natural big, bossy sister. "Gia and Shawnie, Amy and Jessica, me and Willer, Evelynn and Hannah, and Brianna and Lily."

"Sounds good," Shawnie's deep voice backed up my plan, and then she took action, not being one to be bossed around. "Now we get clothes! There's a bathroom back there. Youngest first."

At this Hannah started to the huge closet, and when she pried it open, we all gasped. It was gigantic. Every outfit imaginable, except inappropriate clothing- much to Gia's dismay, I'm sure- was there. Hannah grasped at a cute pair of monkey PJs in a small size that matched her barely 5 foot body. She also eyed a pale pink shirt that said Dream On and jeans. She looked at her older sister with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead," Evelynn said.

Hannah grinned and grabbed the outfit, going to her bunk and throwing it to the top, then running into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Brianna and Lily were going messily through the closet. I stared at the differences; Brianna and her sloppy mess of brown hair compared to Lily's carefully brushed blonde hair, Brianna's tallness versus Lily's shortness, and, shown right now, their very different styles.

Brianna grabbed at a grey baggy t-shirt that said Washington DC on it and then blue pajama pants, going to wait in front of the door to the bathroom. Lily stared after her and then looked down. She selected a black and white nightgown and went to the bathroom door, where Brianna shot the nightgown a disdainful look.

Gia blew a bubble and popped it, leaning down to grab a skinny, small, green shirt and white sport, short shorts. Man, that last one was a tongue twister.

Jessica leaned forward, towards the back of the closet, to retrieve a baggy, very large shirt and shorts. It was interesting seeing everyone's different sleep wear, even though normally I wouldn't give a shit.

"Lots of fifteen year olds," I noted to myself, as Willow, me, Shawnie, and Evelynn all went forward to the closest. Shawnie, being Shawnie, grabbed a huge shirt and sweat pants, while Evelynn took a pair of purple shorts and then judged a matching t-shirt and a matching long sleeve, trying to decide which. I went up to her and poked her. "It's cold here. Do the long sleeve."

She nodded in agreement and went off towards the bathroom.

By now, Hannah was coming out, smiling brightly she climbed the ladder to the bunk she shared with Evelynn. She crossed her legs, holding a small teddy bear I figured she'd snuck here. "You know what's cool? It's kind of just like camp."

"Except one of us may not be leaving the camp alive," Willow said beneath her breath as she settled on a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants.

Brianna had just reappeared from out of the bathroom, having gone in as soon as Hannah was out. She hurled herself up the ladder, huffing with the effort. She was skinny but rather out of shape. Lily looked sadly at her, obviously wanting the top bunk but too shy to ask, and disappeared into the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"You know what's funny?" I said aloud as I dug, looking for what I wanted.

"What?" Gia asked, turning in line to look at me. She was smearing lipstick on her lips, even though we were going to bed in a minute.

"This is actually kind of cool. Like, I got my friends and my sisters, and I got food, clothes, and a bed. I'm happy." I pulled out a pink tank top with Surfer Girl written in big letters across the chest and grinned as a found a pair of matching boxers. "See? Exactly what I wanted."

Willow let out a snort of a laugh just as Lily came out and settled beneath Bree, Gia taking her spot in the bathroom. "You won't be happy tomorrow when your name is read out to the world and you're shipped off to your death."

"Quite true," I said, sniffing and moving aside so Amy could find her clothing. She was quick to find a yellow night gown she liked and head for the line behind me.

"I doubt our names will be read," Evelynn reasoned. I noticed how quiet Shawnie was being and looked at her, but I was relieved to see earphones in her ear, her mouth quickly moving along with the words.

Willow and Evelynn talked statistical while I took out one of Shawnie's earphones and put it to my ear. The Next Episode by Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, and some other guy I couldn't think of came into my hearing; Dr. Dre's part. As soon he said it, we said it, loudly calling out, "Compton, Long Beach, Inglewoooood!" and then bursting out laughing.

Gia was coming out now and joined us on the last part, joining our laughter with her hyena-like cackle that somehow could be categorized as cute by boys.

Then at the last part, we all said, "It's the next episode." It was quiet for a moment. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but we cut her off, coming in with Nate Dogg's part. "Hold up, heeeey! All my niggas who be thinking we soft, we don't plaaaay! We gon' rock it 'til the wheels fall off! Hold up, heeeey! All my niggas who be acting to bold, take a seeeaaaat! Hope you're ready for the next episode, he-ey-ey-ey!"

Another dramatic pause. Everyone thought it was done. And then: "Smoke weed everyday!"

At this we got everyone to laugh, even Jessica, who had just went into the bathroom. Her giggle was heard through the door.

I laughed, and Shawnie voiced my thoughts. "Life is good," she mused, a smile still on her lips. "Life is real, real good." With this she put an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled. "Yeah it is."

But all that was going to change in the blink of an eye, tomorrow at noon.

To Be Continued


End file.
